


Only Sex, but in many variations

by Zero_010



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, BDSM, Blood, Hurt, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Piss Play, Small Penis, Urethral Play, Urination
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_010/pseuds/Zero_010
Summary: -Blood-Pain-Hurt-Uretral Insertion-Anal gapping-large Cock-small Penis-BDSM-urination-piss play
Kudos: 5





	Only Sex, but in many variations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Blood  
> -Pain  
> -Hurt  
> -Uretral Insertion  
> -Anal gapping  
> -large Cock  
> -small Penis  
> -BDSM  
> -urination  
> -piss play

Jace war ans Bett gebunden und konnte sich kaum bewegen seine Hände waren über dem Kopf am Bettgitter fest gebunden. Seine Fußgelenke waren am unteren Ende des Bettes fest gebunden ein Seil war um seine Knie gebunden und zogen sie so in die Luft das sie angewinkelt waren. Das Seil war an einer Stange oben am Himmelbett befestigt. Jace musste heute morgen drei litter Wasser trinken zur Strafe dafür daß er Kaffe über wichtige Unterlagen von Dake geschüttet hatte. Weil er sauer war das Dake keine Zeit für ihn hatte.  
Er wimmerte inzwischen schon da er seit geschlagenen sechs Stunden hier so liegen musste und er nicht auf Klo durfte. Sein Körper Wand sich schon da er so dringend auf Klo musste. Aber er dürfte erst wenn Dake es ihm erlaubte, der war aber nachdem er Jace so festgebunden hatte nicht wieder gekommen.  
Inzwischen tat es schon weh sich zurück zu halten, seine Blase war platzend voll. Er fing an zu weinen und wimmerte mit wackelnder Stimme. "D-Da-Dake Dake hi-hilefe b-bi-bitte Da-Dake." Es war ein schmerzlichen flehen und Dake erbahmte sich endlich. Als er sah wie Jace weinte, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Hast du es verstanden?" Jace nickte nur mit Tränen überzogenem Gesicht. "Ich I-Ich ma-mach-mach-mache es n-nie wi-wid-wi-wieder." Dake sah ihn zu Frieden an und machte ihn los. "So du darfst aber erst auf's Klo wenn ich es dir sage."

Er band Stoff fesseln um seine Oberschenkel und machte ein Lederband fest welches er hinter seinem Rücken an den Stofffesseln fest machte. Je mehr er zog desto weiter wurden Jace Beine auseinander gespreizt. Jace drückte verzweifelt auf sein Glied, da jede Bewegung einen Schock von Elektrizität durch seinen Körper schickte. Welcher versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu erleichtern. Aber er wollte nicht auf das Bett und dann noch vor Dake's Augen sich erleichtern.

Er nahm Gleitgel und zog sich aus sein Glied war schon steif. Jace sah ihn mit flehenden Blick an und bittete darum das Dake ihn jetzt nicht durch nehmen würde. Dann holte Dake einen Penis Plug raus, welcher 6cm lang war und einen Durchmesser von drei Millimeter hatte. Jace schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf, er hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Aber seit dem hatte er Angst davor, das interessierte Dake nicht. Er zog sich Einweg Handschuhe an und sagte drohend. "Jace wag es ja nicht auch nur einen Tropfen raus zu lassen oder ich werde dafür sorgen das du eine noch schlimmere Strafe erhältst!" Jace zuckte bei Dake's Blick zusammen, er wusste das Dake wenn er so sprach keine Nachsicht mehr haben würde wenn er nicht das tut was Dake sagt. Jace musste sich richtig dazu zwingen das er sich nicht ein nässen würde. Vor allem als Dake Jace Eichel ausgiebig desinfizierte und gleichzeitig massierte. Dieser Schmerz war schlimm, aber er wusste nicht das es noch schlimmer werden würde.

Zu seinem bedauern hatte es sein Glied steif gemacht von Dake berührt zu werden. Dake schmierte Gleitgel auf seine Eichel und auf den Penis Plug. Er weinte als das Ding in seine Harnröhre eindrang und sie dehnte. Es schmerzte und streckte seine Öffnung schmerzhaft. Das Gleitgel half kein bisschen, da Jace Penis Öffnung viel zu eng war und das Gleitgel, vom Plug runter schob so das es nicht mit rein ging. 

Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, Dake hielt Jace Glied fest in seiner Hand und schob den Plug Stück für Stück immer tiefer, bis nur noch der Ring am Ende raus schaute, woran man den Plug raus ziehen konnte. Jace wimmerte nur noch und sein Penis Loch blutete leicht. Dake sagte nur ziemlich grob und nicht wirklich umsichtig. "War doch noch zu groß, na ja nehm ich beim nächsten Mal lieber den ein Millimeter Durchmesser Dilator. Ich kümmere mich später um deine Harnröhre, das kann ein paar Tage beim pissen brennen. Na ja..." Er schlug Jace auf seinen Hintern, was einen Schock durch seinen Körper jagte und ihm den Rest gab er wurde sofort ohnmächtig.

Als Jace wieder zu sich kam musste er mit entsetzen feststellen, das sich nichts geändert hatte. Als Dake merkte das Jace wieder wach war, gab er ihm eine kräftige Backpfeife. Jace schrie auf, als er Dake's Gesicht sah hatte er Angst er hatte Dake noch nie so kaltherzig gesehen. Ja Dake tendierte ab und zu Jace sexuell zu bestrafen wenn er was falsch gemacht hatte. Aber so weit war er noch nie gegangen. Jace bekam vor Angst kein Wort raus. Dake hatte nicht den leisesten Hauch von Mitleid in seinem Gesicht oder wenigstens etwas Umsicht. Jace hatte schon fast komplett den Schmerz seiner überfüllten Blase und seiner leicht blutenden Penis Öffnung vergessen.

Dake hob Jace Beine plötzlich über seine Schultern und positionierte sein hartes großes Glied an Jace noch fest verschlossenen kleinen rosanen Poloch. Jace sah ihn geschockt an, aber bevor Jace noch etwas sagen konnte, rammte Dake sein Glied mit voller Wucht in ihn rein. Jace konnte spüren wie sein Hintern gewaltvoll aufgedehnt wurde. Es fühlte sich so an als würde er auf reißen und er spürte wie keine Sekunde später Blut seine pobacken runter lief und das Bett rot färbte. Er machte ein schmerzvolles Hohlkreuz und verdrehte vor lauter Schmerzen die Augen und riss den Mund weit auf. Er konnte spüren wie Tränen in seine Augen schossen.

Dake gab ihm keine Zeit um durch zu Atmen und fing gleich darauf, als er sein Glied ganz in ihm versenkt hatte. Immer wieder aufs neue rein zu rammen. Jace weinte und schrie vor Schmerzen, was Dake nicht interessierte. Dake schien sich zu amüsieren, da sein Glied nur noch größer wurde. Es rieb schmerzlich gegen Jace Inneres und reizte es ins unermessliche. Jace spürte nur noch Schmerzen. Dake stieß nun immer wieder auf die Stelle ein wo seine volle Blase war und drückte mit einer hand kräftig auf seine Bauchdecke. Er drückte von innen und außen auf seine Blase. Für Jace fühlte es sich an als ob sie gleich platzen würde, da er nicht pissen konnte.

Dake drehte Jace um und stellte ihn auf seine Kniee und drückte den Rücken an seine Brust. Er riss den Penis Plug ruckartig raus, es brannte wie feuer und ein paar Tropfen Blut Tropfen von seiner Öffnung auf das Bettlaken. Dake rammte zwei Sekunden später sein Glied fest von innen gegen seine Blase und schlug gleichzeitig kräftig von außen mit der Hand an die Stelle wo seine Blase war. Jace konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und erleichterte sich vor Dake's Augen auf dem Blut verschmierten Bettlaken. Es brannte wie Hölle, aber er konnte nicht stoppen. Ihm rollten die Tränen ununterbrochen über die Wangen.

Dake kam in Jace welcher dadurch nur noch mehr gedehnt wurde. "Du bist ne echt gute Bitch~" flüsterte er und ließ Jace unsanft auf das Bett fallen. Jace Po hing in der Luft und Dake hatte sein Glied raus gezogen. Blut und Sperma liefen seine Beine runter. Der Muskelring seines Hinterns blutete an einigen Stellen und war schmerzvoll weit gedehnt. Er wimmerte jetzt immer wieder das eine Wort. "Zitronen" Dake zuckte zusammen und ihm wurde erst jetzt klar das er jedliche Grenz bei weitem überschritten hatte. Jace zitterte und war total verängstigt. "Verdammt." Jace leiß sich auf die Seite fallen und machte sich klein. "Jace es es tut mir leid ich... ich wollte nicht so weit gehen." Dake wollte Jace in den Arm nehmen und streckte langsam eine Hand nach ihm aus. Jace zitterte nur noch stärker und kniff die Augen zusammen.


End file.
